<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empress Palpatine by StarWarsJunker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412446">Empress Palpatine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker'>StarWarsJunker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, F/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Palpatine, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey lo comprende. No podrá salvar a todos a menos que acceda a ser recipiente de la Oscuridad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empress Palpatine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lo primero que sintió al llegar a Exegol fue la notoria e invasiva oscuridad que el planeta emanaba. <br/>En su mente las palabras del Maestro Luke, "Poderosa luz, poderosa oscuridad. Balance" <br/>En Exegol no había balance. No existía luz en aquel planeta, y Rey no tenía el valor suficiente para extenderse y buscarla. </p><p>Su abuelo, su sangre, la mente detrás del asesinato de sus padres, la recibió con falsa amabilidad, le juró que su sitio era en el Trono de los Sith. </p><p>El cántico de los fanáticos, los adoradores de las antiguas tribus Sith  le erizaron los bellos de la nuca. Jamás había estado tan asustada en su vida. </p><p>Palpatine sintió su temor y sonrió, anunciando el inicio del ritual. <br/>Ella obedeció. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? La Resistencia iba a ser aplastada, los antiguos Jedi no le hablaban, no tenía otra familia. Estaba sola. Si quería detener aquello lo único que quedaba era volverse un envase para la oscuridad, asesinar al Emperador guiada por el miedo, el odio, la ira. Ceder a su propia oscuridad interior, esa que había descubierto hacía tantos años en Jakku cuando mató por primera vez en defensa propia. </p><p>Y cuando iba a dar el golpe, lo sintió. La conexión con Kylo Ren se abrió nuevamente, su marca en la Fuerza, pero era diferente. Estaba más iluminada. Rey dejó caer varias lágrimas mientras le pasaba el sable, estaba en claro peligro. </p><p>Deshacerse de los guardias que protegían a Palpatine no fue muy difícil, los tipos estaban confundidos, no esperaban que ella comenzara a atacarlos por su cuenta, no esperaban que ella de a poco cediera a la oscuridad, la usara para hacerse más ágil y fuerte. </p><p>El anciano aún no borraba la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba,  esta solo titubeó cuando Ben apareció. Rey estaba tentada a decirle que huyera, que volver por ella había sido tremendamente estúpido pero las palabras no salían de su boca. </p><p>-El tiempo corre, mi niña. Tu familia está en peligro. Sólo asesinándome podrás detener la Orden Final. </p><p>Ben estaba dispuesto a atacar él mismo al maldito Palpatine, pero sintió la indecisión de Rey, de su otra mitad. ¿Cómo no había notado que la marca en la Fuerza de Rey se había oscurecido de forma muy evidente? </p><p>-No lo escuches, Rey, intenta engañarte. Lo único que quiere es el poder para sí mismo. </p><p>La aludida no respondió. Estaba sosteniendo el antiguo sable de Leia livianamente en su mano derecha, mirando a Palpatine, y luego a Ben. </p><p>-¿Rey? -la voz de Ben corría riesgo de quebrarse. </p><p>La joven parpadeó varias veces, como saliendo de un trance. La Fuerza gritaba a su alrededor pero lo único que Rey sintió fue muerte a medida que varios Cazas de la Resistencia caían.<br/>Lo único que aguardaba en el camino de ambos era más muerte si Rey no accedía a los pedidos de Palpatine, sino abrazaba su propia oscuridad. <br/>Entonces lo entendió, como una epifanía golpeandola de súbito. Ella tenía el poder para detener todo aquello, para terminar de una vez por todas con la amenaza del Lado Oscuro sobre la galaxia, amenaza que se había extendido por casi setenta años. Ella tenía el poder vengar a sus padres, y a tantos otros, lo único que debía hacer era asesinar a su abuelo. <br/>Lo único que debía hacer era apagar su propia luz. </p><p>Tenía sentido. Ahora que Ben estaba en la luz nuevamente, ella debía caer. Eran un equilibrio, jamás iban a poder estar en la misma sintonía.</p><p>-¿No lo entiendes, Ben? No hay otra forma. No existe otra manera. Lo único que lograremos será morir si lo enfrentamos juntos. </p><p>Lo sabía, la Fuerza se lo había mostrado. Ben intentó detenerla, tomar su sable de luz pero Palpatine lo mantuvo en su sitio. </p><p>-Toma el lugar que te pertenece por derecho, Emperatriz Palpatine. </p><p>Fueron las últimas palabras de Sheev antes de que el sable que Rey empuñaba le arrebatara la vida. <br/>Una nube de oscuridad la envolvió, y Rey sintió todo el odio, los deseos de venganza y remordimiento de cientos de generaciones de Sith, quemando su ser, apegandose a su propia marca energética y modificando todo lo que podía. Pensó que iba a morir del dolor, de la furia, de la lava que corría por sus venas en lugar de sangre. <br/>Estaba llorando, sentía sus mejillas húmedas y le costaba respirar, ¿estaba gritando? Su garganta estaba seca como el desierto. </p><p>Dos grandes manos se posaron sobre sus brazos, y todo se detuvo. Lo único que ardía eran sus mejillas por las lágrimas derramadas. Estaba inclinada sobre sí misma, de rodillas, mirando al suelo del Templo.</p><p>Ben se oía tan lejos, se sentía tan lejos, y ella se sintió tan sola de pronto. </p><p>-Vuelve a mí, por favor. -rogó su otra mitad, abrazandola. </p><p>Parpadeó de nuevo. No sentía nada. Ni soledad, ni odio, solo un eco de este, pero sabía que no le pertenecía. Miró a Ben, y sonrió. No había muerto, su otra mitad estaba aquí, con ella, a pesar de estar contaminada. A pesar de haber cedido a la oscuridad. </p><p>Rey se levantó del suelo para admirar su trabajo. Las naves de la Resistencia se habían multiplicado y la lucha estaba más pareja. Sonrió cuando oyó la voz desesperada del General Pryde a través del comunicador que descansaba en Trono. En su Trono.<br/>No pudo evitar reír. Miró a los fanáticos Sith quienes alababan la situación. </p><p>Ella la última Sith, se aseguraría de ello. Iba a destruirlo todo. </p><p>-Es una cuestión de equilibrio, Ben. Destruiré todo por lo que mi abuelo luchó, todo lo que los Sith defendieron y causaron en la Galaxia. Si el precio a pagar fue extinguir mi propia luz, para salvarte a ti, entonces feliz lo pagaría mil veces más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No quedó como esperaba. Probablemente lo modifique después. Gracias totales por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>